Harry's Alter-Ego
by candyland7
Summary: Ron casts a spell accidentally making two Harry's and one is evil the other is nice. Harry try's to stop himself but he needs help. Only Ron can stop the Evil Harry. The only problem is that Ron fainted and is now in a coma. The best Harry and his friends can do is lock Evil Harry in a cage. But even that won't hold him for long.
1. The Spell

**Brit my little sister's friend gave me the idea for this story. She is not on Fan fiction but it is going to be good (I hope)**

**Ch. 1**

**Henrietta POV**

Ron is going to perform a spell. I don't know what it is going to be and hopefully it is going to be good. Harry, my twin brother, is not here yet but Ron isn't going to wait for him.

"Okay, guys I honestly don't know what this spell does," Ron said.

"Well, isn't that nice to know," Hermione said.

"Okay, witch and vampire," he said looking at me, "stand back."  
Hermione and I took a step back and practically pinned ourselves against the wall.

"See that target on the door?" Ron asked us.

We nodded; the target was on the middle of the door and shaped like a death eater.

"That is what I am aiming for," Ron said, "now the spell; Abejadeig Silone."

Right when Ron said the spell Harry walked through the door that had the target. The white and red swirled beam of light hit Harry right in the chest and he flew back into the hall. We all ran after him. When we got to him we found TWO Harry's! Ron fainted on the spot. When the Harry's came around one of the Harry's smiled evilly and the other looked shocked.

"Uhh, what happened?" the Harry that looked shocked said.

"Isn't it obvious I am the evil Harry and you are the nice Harry," Evil Harry said.

"Okay then," Nice Harry said.

"Bye," Evil Harry said.

"What," I said, "Evil Harry get back here!"  
Evil Harry ignored me and ran away. We then remembered Ron and took him to the hospital wing where we found out that he was in a coma.

"We need to find a way to get Evil Harry back here and get rid of him or at least undo the spell," I said.

"That isn't going to work," a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Jonathan, he is my boyfriend and in earlier this year I made him into a vampire by his request. The two of us, being vampires, make it so that Hogwarts holds two vampires and the other wizard school's dislike that fact.

"What do you mean 'that isn't going to work' it has to," Hermione exclaimed.

"Henrietta you should know what that means you have read the book many times," Jonathan said.

"Do you mean…." I said.

"Yes only Ron can undo the spell, those that do a spell are the only ones that can undo it, except if it is the killing spell no one can undo that."  
"So until Ron gets out of his coma we are stuck with Evil Harry," Hermione said.

"Yep but I will help you guys, I will look for the herbs that might help Ron get out his coma."  
"Thanks honey," I said and kissed him.

He kissed me back and then disappeared in a blur.

"What are we going to do about evil me," Harry said.

We figured out that Nice Harry is the real Harry and Evil Harry is just his alter-ego. Harry suddenly took off.

"Hey," Hermione called and ran after him.

I quickly over took Hermione and Harry and then I realized why Harry took off. His alter-ego was running up ahead. I ran after Evil Harry, like Harry and Hermione I quickly over took him. I grabbed him by the head. He stopped and I tied his arms behind his back. I didn't use rope I used his arms to tie him.

"You caught him," Hermione said surprised.

"Hermione," I said gently, "I can catch a cheetah in less than ten seconds."  
The Evil Harry yanked my curly red hair. My green eyes changed a blood red, scaring Evil Harry who wet his pants.  
"Do not yank my hair," I said trying to get my anger under control.

He nodded, scared to death, slowly I felt my eye's change from red to green. By that time I had forced Evil Harry into a cage and locked it. Hopefully none of the Weasley's would open the cage and let Evil Harry out.

"What should we do with him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I could kill him."  
"You aren't going to kill him; we don't know what would happen, it might kill Harry all together."

"You're right."  
We sat down my red hair falling down my face and Hermione's crazy brown hair covering hers. Harry fell asleep after Evil Harry did, next Hermione, and then I slowly drifted to sleep.

I dreamt that I was next to Jonathan. He just found the herbs that might help Ron. He was running back to the castle. Someone then shook me awake. The last thing I remember was Jonathan looking at me.

"Be ready for what is to come," I heard him say.

"Henrietta," Hermione said, "someone let Evil Harry out!"

We ran downstairs and sure enough there was Evil Harry and the twins, Fred and George.  
"What is going on here!" I shouted.

My now red eyes were flashing dangerously. The twins shrank away and ran off. I didn't bother following them instead I went up to Evil Harry and grabbed the pressure point in his ear **(A/N I have been pinched there before it really hurts!)** and put him back into the cage. Then I pondered on what Jonathan said to me. Vampires have dreams about what is happening right now, what will happen in the future, or what happened in the past. It can be cool but at the same time it can be really scary. Most of the time it is about what is happening right now, that must mean that Jonathan has the herbs and is on his way back!

"Henrietta, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I need to go hunting," I said.

I got up and walked out of the house. It had started snowing. We went to the Weasley's for Christmas break. I had told Jonathan in the dream that Ron was still at Hogwarts and where we were with Evil Harry. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley had been upset that Ron was in a coma but invited us to come anyways. Snow had caught to my red hair and my eyelashes. I had forgotten a coat but I didn't mind. I sat down in the middle of a clearing in the woods. I pondered on things for a few minutes. Suddenly a big crash was heard behind me. I turned around and saw…

**Cliffhanger anyways please read and review. It makes authors day!**

**-candyland7**


	2. Resolved

**Okay I got a flame and I don't like flames. If they are constructive criticism then it is okay but this was just a plain out flame. Sorry just had to get that off my chest. Anyways let's get on with it.**

**Ch. 2 **

**Henrietta POV**

I turned around and saw Evil Harry. I was so shocked I didn't notice the wand in his hand

"Avada Kavadra," he yelled.

I barely managed to move aside as the green beam moved by me. He kept shooting the unforgivable curses at me. If I hadn't been a vampire I probably wouldn't have survived. Evil Harry seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"Bite me," he said.

"What? Are you crazy?" I shouted.

"Maybe," he said.

He smiled evilly. Yep he is crazy. He walked towards me slowly. I backed into a tree.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked.

"Not so strong now are you. Pity," he said.

He raised his wand. I made a mental note to take the wand away later.

"Crucio!" he shouted.

I was so in shock that the curse hit me. It felt even worse than having being bitten, bleeding to death, and having venom in your system. It felt like a thousand hot knifes were being jabbed into me. I was being tortured. It was painful and that is defiantly saying something. Never in my entire life had I been in so much pain. It all stopped. I was breathing heavily.

"Bite me or go through it again," he said.

"I will never bite you," I said.

"Crucio!"

I braced for the pain but it never came. I opened my eyes and I saw Harry get hit by a snow ball. He was so unbalanced that he fell over. I made a mental note to thank whoever threw the snowball. I grabbed the wand which was in the snow. I then tied him up and looked at Hermione.

"Thanks for throwing the snowball," I said.

"No problem," she said.

"Jonathan better get the herbs and get back soon."  
"I wonder how long it is going to take him to get back?"  
"Not long," a voice said behind us.

"Jonathan!" I cried, "did you get the herbs?"

"Yes, now we need to get to Ron."  
We grabbed the two Harry's and got back to Hogwarts. The herbs worked like a charm. Ron immediately woke up. We put Evil and Nice Harry together. Which they weren't happy about.

"Ron," I explained, "you need to do the spell backwards and it should put Evil Harry back into Nice Harry."  
"So pretty much I just say the spell backwards," Ron said.

"Yep."

"Okay then, Enolis Giedajeba."

This time the beam was all white with hints or red. I silently prayed that it would work. Sure enough there was a bright flash. When we could all see again there was only one Harry. And that is the way we like it. At least the way I like it. He was unconscious but as long as his alter-ego doesn't appear again I am perfectly fine. Jonathan smiled at me. Ginny appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh there you guys are you forgot to leave a note telling us where you went," she scolded.

"Oops, I knew there was something I had forgotten. Can you tell your mom that we were fixing a problem? Thanks Ginny," I said.

"No problem."

Ginny left without a clue on what happened. I started laughing hysterically. Soon everyone else was laughing. When Harry woke up he was really confused. But all was well and we never used the spell again.

**That is it. Yeah it wasn't planned to be a two-shot but that is how it ended up. I am no good with evil things so umm. Yeah later!**

**-candyland7**


End file.
